


Whipped Cream

by Calacious



Series: Ho oku i [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Song Inspired, Whipped Cream, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Steve may or may not be developing a sweet tooth (he is), and Danny may or may not get a face bath, from Steve (he does).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ludo's, "Whipped Cream".
> 
> Imperfect; please forgive my imperfections. Unobscured is not a word (officially); I use it anyway.

["Whipped Cream," by Ludo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUw-V0GPvQU)

Danny's got a dollop of whipped cream on his nose from one of those overly priced, sugary drinks that he shares with Grace on the mornings he drops her off at school.

Steve tries to ignore it, but his lips twitch upward, and then he has to look away from his partner to keep from bursting out into laughter.

He really doesn't want to piss Danny off by making him think that he's laughing at him (even if he is). A pissed of Danny means no sex, whipped cream or not.

And suddenly Steve has to keep his face turned away for an entirely different reason.

He can feel the heat creeping up his neck. The tips of his ears are burning up.

Steve wonders if the air conditioner is working, and he pulls at the collar of his shirt, it feels too tight, and suffocating.

His jeans are smoking from his own personal heatwave, and Steve tries to think cool thoughts, but all he can see is Danny's naked body covered in whipped cream.

Steve bites his lip, and closes his eyes, which only causes the images that he's trying to banish from his mind to increase ten-fold, and suddenly his mind is flooded with Danny showcased as a devilishly decadent dessert, complete with double stemmed cherry on top.

Steve swallows, tries to shake off the image of Danny's nipples, lathered in rich, whipped cream.

His mouth waters. He presses the tips of his fingers to his eyelids. Deep breath. Slow count to ten as he struggles to rid himself of the vivid picture he has of Danny's navel overflowing with cream whipped to a stiff peak.

Mouth dry, and head spinning with desire, Steve takes a shaky breath and pinches himself, hard, but his mind still conjures up an image of Danny's ass, plugged with creamy whipped topping.

"Steve?" Danny's concerned voice seems to echo in Steve's head.

When Steve doesn't answer, Danny places a hand on his shoulder. It's warm, and Steve moans, presses the palm of his hand against the bulge in his jeans, which is thankfully hidden from plain sight by his desk.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" Danny leans in close, and, maybe it's Steve's overstimulated imagination, but he can smell the vanilla-coconut scent of the whipped cream that's on Danny's nose, and he nearly bites through his lip in an effort not to come.

Steve breathes in through his mouth, silently counts, and only makes it to three when his mind bludgeons him with an overly graphic image of Danny's cock covered in whipped cream from tip to base.

"Steve?" Danny's breath ghosts across Steve's cheek, making him shiver, and Steve loses what little control he thought he had. He turns toward the sound of Danny's voice, opens his eyes, and there's the dollop of whipped topping on Danny's nose, staring right at him.

"Steve?" Danny's voice is filled with worry, and confusion, and he tries to back away, but Steve grabs Danny's face between his hands, and, before Danny can even blink, Steve licks at the whipped cream on his partner's nose, places his lips around the tip, and starts to suck, and lick at it until every last vestige of the creamy substance is gone.

Danny's wide-eyed and slack jawed when Steve finishes and finally releases him. "Wha-"

"You had some whipped cream on your nose," Steve says, surging forward to kiss Danny before the man can get around to formulating full sentences, though, to his chagrin, once the kiss is over, Danny's mouth, and brain, are both fully functional.

"Last time I checked, Steven, when someone has whipped cream on their nose, the _polite_ , and _office safe_ thing to do is tell them, and maybe hand them a tissue so that they can _wipe it off_ , not give them a face bath, _with your tongue_ ," Danny says, hands, and words flying at warp speed. His cheeks are pink, and his eyes shiny, and Steve wonders if he can have a can of whipped cream delivered to the office from the local grocery store.

"My office has blinds," Steve says, and Danny's pupils dilate, he draws in a sharp breath, eyes darting toward the door, and the windows.

"But-"

Steve cuts off whatever protest Danny had been about to launch into by grabbing him by the wrist, pulling him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his partner, and kissing him on the nose. "I want you, now, covered with whipped cream, and cherries."

Danny rolls his eyes and laughs, but when Steve refuses to release him, and presses a kiss to his lips, his jaw, his neck, Danny shudders. "Whipped cream?" he asks, voice quiet and subdued.

Steve nods. "Whipped cream."

"I always knew that, deep down, you had a sweet tooth," Danny teases.

"You're all the sweetness I need, D," Steve says, voice husky. He winces at the cheesiness of what he's said, but smiles when Danny laughs, soft and lovingly.

"Whipped cream?" Danny asks again, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I uh..." Steve blushes, and shrugs. "You had that bit on your nose, and..."

Danny leans in close and whispers, "Hold that thought, babe, Kono keeps a can of whipped cream in the fridge. It'll take me thirty seconds tops, maybe less, to go and get it. You take care of the blinds, and I'll bring the whipped cream."

"I love you," Steve says, kissing Danny quick and dirty, and then, reluctantly, he lets him go.

"Love you, too," Danny says. "You, and your kinks...whipped cream," he mutters on his way out the door, hips swinging, making sure that Steve has an unobscured view of his perfect ass.

 


End file.
